My Little Pony: Done My Way
by ElectronDemon
Summary: I had always wanted to send Nar into the MLP universe now i finally feel like doing so. Basically this is the majority of season 1 (might skip a few episodes) redone to include Nar or Shadow Note as he'll be known as. OC(Nar)x Rainbow Dash. R&R sorry if i fail this thing. Nar is sooo going to hate me XD(may consider doing seasons 2&3) Rated T for some cursing and maybe violence.
1. Chapter 1

Opener

Me: ALRIGHT! NEW STORY!

Nar-Korash: Shouldn't you be working on your Ed, Edd, n' Eddy FanFic?

Me: Well I was feeling authorish but wanted to start new ya know?

Nar: …*Eye roll* is 'authorish' even a word?

Me: It is now according to Word

Nar: *Facepalm* so where am I going now?

Me: The My Little Pony universe!

Nar: *Massive spit take* WHAT YOU SAID?!

Me: Last time I checked you had ears Nar

Nar: HELL THE FUCK NO!

Me: Remember what I said in the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Opener?

Nar: *Depressed*

Me: Oh lighten up Nar

Nar: *Sulking*

Me: Nar…

Nar: *Still sulking*

Me: *sigh* How about this if you do this my next story will be one where you can kill things

Nar: *looks up* Promise?

Me: Yes

Nar: Deal then *prepares to leave*

Me: Oh and Nar

Nar: What?

Me: *takes out two gold rings each with red and greed LED lights* put these on your wrists

Nar: *Does so, falls to his knees* THE HELL?!

Me: They're power restraining rings. I got the idea after watching some Shadow the Hedgehog music videos. I figured this would be the best way for you to restrain yourself so that you won't be tempted to just snap your fingers and turn it anti-climactic.

Nar: And why do I feel so weak?

Me: They dialed you down to about 25% of your max power

Nar: ONLY 25%?!

Me: Don't worry even with them on you can still bring it up to 50% should the situation require it but only I can decided when

Nar: *irritable growl* what are the lights for?

Me: When the red light is on you can increase your power to 50% and when the green is on you can remove them but only until the fighting is done then they reattach themselves should you "forget"

Nar: *Heavy sigh* I hope you get sued by the Sonic Team

Me: Come on Nar think of all the epic moments this could create

Nar: *Thinks for a second* Fair enough

Me: Great! Your name in this story is Shadow Note you are completely midnight black in fur, mane and tail you are also a unicorn but using your shadow constructs can become an alicorn (a unicorn with the wings of a Pegasus) you also can keep your cloak and hat, figured it would still suit you. The Note part is because of your love of music and occasionally singing out loud (remember he's an alternate personality of mine so we share many if not all the same likes)

Nar: Alright *leaves through Abyssal Portal*

Me: *A La Joe from Family Guy* ALRIGHT LETS DO IT! Oh almost forgot! I own nothing and no pony in this series except Nar don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony Chapter 1

**Nar-Korash/ Shadow Note's POV**

I exited the portal near a bridge stretching over a river in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers, animals, and butterflies alike.

"Well the scenery is nice to say least" I said looking around.

I took a few steps forward and was rewarded with a steady _clip, clop _noise. Looking down I noticed with distain that I now walked upon four black hooves two of which had adorned upon them my new power restraints. Moving to the river instead of my usual look I was greeted with the reflection of a midnight black stallion just as Electron had said. Thankfully I still kept my sharpshooter hat and my cloak which did make me look an acceptable degree of cool. A strong wind blew across the field which caused my hat to lift up and reveal a horn of a unicorn and on my flank were three black notes, each a different size, that were outlined in white so they could be distinguish from the rest of me. The wind died down and I pulled (well pushed since I have no fingers) my hat back down and started over the bridge and toward where a sign had said is Ponyville which I gathered is the home of the six main characters of this universe.

**No One's POV – Ponyville**

All over Ponyville pony's everywhere were working like honeybees in preparation for the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration. Whether it was preparing food, decorations, or overseeing that all goes according to schedule everypony were working hard to ensure everything was in order for their beloved Princess Celestia. Everypony was so busy that no one noticed a purple unicorn and baby dragon fly in on a carriage or the black unicorn stroll into town.

**Shadow Note's POV**

As I walked into town all I could see were ponies of every kind running to and fro' preparing for what I could only assume is some very important festival. As I continued to weave my way through the mass numbers of moving ponies I neglected to look forward and ran into somepony and knocked her down.

"Sorry about that miss" I started

When I looked down and was surprised to find one of the six that I was looking for based on her light purple body and dark purple mane and tail I recognized her as Twilight Sparkle and her little dragon as Spike.

"You should watch where you're going" she said in a slight annoyed and hurried tone

"Sorry again about that miss…" I started

"Twilight Sparkle" she stated simply

"I'm Spike nice to meet you" her dragon said as if trying to make up for Twilight's lack of politeness

"Shadow Note it's a pleasure you two" I said with a slight bow "I'm new in town just came in actually"

"It's also our first time here" Spike had started "We were ordered to oversee everything by-"

"Spike!" Twilight called irately "We don't have time to mess around!"

"Sorry! I'm coming" he called back then turned back to me "Sorry I have to get going"

Seeing an opportunity to meet the other ponies in this story I quickly improvised a plan

"Tell ya what" I started "How about I come with you two?"

Twilight turned around with a less than enthused look on her face to say the least. Spike looked more pleased.

"I figured since all of us are new here it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn what's where together" I explained "Plus it allows to continue our conversation Spike"

Spike turned to Twilight and I can guess was giving her his best pleading look. She looked at him with an expression that said she was having a mental war with herself. She looked up at me with a glare and I flashed an innocent smile. She sighed in defeat and said

"Fine, just try to stay out of our way"

Needless to say Spike was ecstatic and I was relieved myself that I didn't have to search for the rest. We continued on our way with Twilight moving briskly in the lead. Curious I decided to see if I could get any info from my new friend Spike

"So Spike" I started "It might be my imagination but it seems your friend isn't exactly the friendly type"

"Sorry about that" he said a bit sadly "She really is a nice pony but she prefers the company of books rather than others"

"Sounds like a lonely kinda life" I commented looking at the purple mare ahead of us

"Yeah, she was ordered by Princess Celestia just this morning to make some friends and to ensure everything is going alright for the Celebration" he explained "But focused more on the latter of the order"

"She does have that kinda 'pony on a mission' vibe about her" I commented "But it seems like there is more to this 'mission' of hers"

Through the course of the conversation we had met four of the remaining Mane Six not counting Twilight: Pinkie Pie, who could have powered a small city with her boundless energy, Applejack, who had a noticeably southern accent and made great apple products, Fluttershy, a pony who was as kind as she was shy I had to strain to hear her when she talked, and Rarity who I would have immediately pegged as a fashion and jewelry obsessed drama queen *A/N you know the type, the kind that like to gossip about others behind their back* but after talking with her for bit I found that though she had that aura about her she was actually a very kind pony. My conversation was cut off at this point due to Spike falling head-over-heels of Rarity. Once we left and I brought Spike back down off of cloud nine and brought back up my previously made point.

"Well…" he started "She is convinced that the Mare in the Moon also known as Nightmare Moon is planning to escape her 1000 year imprisonment and the Princess doesn't seem to believe her"

I thought about this for a second

"So is she trying to find a way to stop this from happening?" I questioned

"Pretty much" the dragon responded

"Doesn't really seem like a one pony job though" I mentioned

"Well I'm hoping that it's just superstition" he replied nervously

"And if it's not?" I asked glancing at him

He visibly stiffened at the question and with a gulp he replied with

"I'm sure Twilight could do something her magic power is beyond amazing"

I had to agree with that statement one of my abilities included being able to judge another creature's, whether man or beast, strength magic or otherwise and though I haven't done a thorough test her magic is defiantly up there in terms of strength though I had a hunch that it was still a bit untapped.

Twilight had stopped marching ahead and was glaring up at a cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail lying on a cloud. As Twilight began to try and get her to work I couldn't help but be captivated by her. In addition to her pretty face she also had a hotheaded personality and from what I could tell a fiery temper. A perfect target for annoying *A/N picture a mischievous smile now multiply it by ten*. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the cyan pegasus, whose name I caught was Rainbow Dash, cleared away the nearby clouds at extremely high speeds. Spike was very impressed Twilight looked surprised and I had come up with an interesting idea. She landed and said

"See? I'd never let Ponyville down"

I walked up to her

"Dang you're pretty fast on the wing there Ms. Rainbow Dash" I complimented

"Of course" she said as she puffed up with pride "After all I AM Ponyville's fastest flier"

I smirked widely

"Really?" I asked "I'd like to have a race sometime if you'd indulge me"

She raised an eyebrow with a cocky smile

"You sure?" she questioned "It might not be very fair… for you!"

"Oh I'm sure" I replied "I like a good challenge"

"Then you're on" she said "Just don't cry when you lose"

"I'd say the same to you" I replied

After she flew away I decided to leave Twilight and Spike and went to explore the town on my own I'd told them I'd see them tonight. As I went through the town however like Twilight I knew something big was going down tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony Chapter 2

**Shadow Note's POV**

After I separated from Spike and Twilight I continued to explore the town, often with random ponies walking up and introducing themselves. Everypony in town seemed nice though I'm pretty sure a few of them tried to hit on me. Then as I strolled through the last part of town that I had yet to explore a pink blur called Pinkie Pie cut me off and started saying

"HITHERE!NICETOMEETYOU!OHWAIT,ITHINKWEALREADYDIDN'TWE?I'MPINKIEPIE!NICETOMEETYOU!WHATAREYOUDOING?YOU'RENEWAREN'TYOU?YOULOOKNEW,IDON'TTHINKI'VEEVERSEENYOUINTOWNBEFORE!HOWAREYOULIKINGPONYVILLE?ILOVEIT!ESPECIALLY-" I put my hoof up to her mouth to stop her before she literally talks my ears off then with a nervous smile I said

"Easy there Speedy Lips! Ya might use up the world's air!"

She giggled a bit as I lowered my hoof from her mouth

"Sorry!" she said with a bright smile

I couldn't help but smile widely myself

"Now in order" I started "hi there, nice to meet you as well, yes we have already, I'm Shadow Note, you already said that, I'm exploring the town so I know what's where, I am new in town, that's because I just got here, and this place is pretty nice"

She laughed out loud and again I couldn't help but chuckle. Then as she stopped a look of realization flashed across her face

"Oh Yeah! I saw you walking with that purple mare and dragon" she said

"Yep! That was me alright!" I replied

Suddenly somepony called for Pinkie in the distance

"Sorry I have to go now!" she said as she strode off

As I watched her retreating form I could tell that we'd get along great. I went along my way and enjoyed myself with all the festivities. Soon enough night began to fall and from what I caught from the thoughts of a few random ponies *A/N: By connecting his shadow with another's he can peer into the mind of the shadow's owner* we were supposed to meet for an appearance of Princess Celestia. As I walked in I found a place next to Twilight and to say she looked nervous would have been an understatement. She was glancing at the moon, shifting back and forth, and all the while her face was contorted with worry. Then I looked up to the pony whom I presumed was the mayor began to announce the Princess's arrival but when the curtains were pulled back… nothing but dead air. Everypony was stunned speechless and I, given my need to say something sarcastically comical at times, couldn't resist saying:

"So, either the Princess knows invisibility magic or something's up"

Twilight knocked me on the head and I could feel everypony's less than amused looks upon me. Suddenly an evil laughter echoed through the room and a sparkly dark blue mist began to form on the balcony for Princess Celestia. The mist began to swirl around and in the center of it appeared a large alicorn whose coat was exactly my color except her mane and tail were the same color of the mist. Nightmare Moon I presume.

"Hello my loyal ponies" she spoke "It has been far too long since any of you have ever been graced with my presence"

This mare was oozing with an ego

"Who are you?!" I heard a familiar voice call out "And what have you done with the Princess?!"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Rainbow Dash trying to charge at her but was being held back by Applejack. Nightmare had something of a bored look on her face

"As I thought" she said with a sigh "No pony even knows who I am anymore"

"I know who you are" a certain purple mare beside me called out "You're the Mare in the Moon who was banished to the moon by the Princess 1000 years ago also known as: Nightmare Moon!"

All the others in the room let out a collective gasp. Nightmare looked rather pleased with Twilight's deduction.

"Well, well somepony did remember!" she said with a laugh "But if you know me then I bet you know what I'm going to do next"

All others in the room looked at her

"You're planning to…" she paused confidence wearing off "To…"

I stepped forward a bit

"To cloak the world in eternal night" I finished

Now everypony's eyes were on me as I glared up at the alicorn

"Very good!" she cried "someponies really do their homework"

We stared at each other for a second more and I took another step forward

"Sorry Nightmare but that is something I can't allow" I said

*A/N For this next part play the song Nightcore – Over and Under to me at least it fits (also my first fight scene sorry in advance)*

I tilted my hat up to show off more of my horn then grabbed my cape in my teeth and yanked it off. Then for the first time since I came to this world I unfolded my wings. All other ponies in the room gasped and even Nightmare looked a bit taken back. With a mighty flap of my wings I rose into the air until I was hovering level with her. Assuming a combative stance I prepared for a fight. Nightmare had gotten over her surprise and met my glare with a cocky look. I began charging shadow energy into my horn

"Shadow Replicate"

A large lance appeared on my horn

"Lance!"

I dove straight at Nightmare but my lance met with a shield she created effectively stopping my attack. I backed up and dissipated my lance

"Shadow Replicate: Sword!"

A katana formed which I took in my jaws and lunged straight at the mare. I swung with all my strength but she easily parried with her horn. I leaped all around her attempting to at least get a hit on her but she effortlessly blocked them. Then after I flipped behind her she turned and blasted me point blank with her magic I had managed to put up my own shield at the last second and I took the brunt for the attack. I hit the wall opposite the room leaving a large pony shaped indent. Deciding to try long range I charged more shadow energy into my horn

"Shadow Construct"

After I charged enough I let lose my payload

"Rapid Fire!"

By firing my energy like a machine gun I had hoped to overwhelm her defenses. No such luck, she simply raised her shield again. With another blast she sent me outside where she followed.

'Seems like might isn't helping here' I thought 'let's try switching to speed'

I stood up and at speeds that could rival Rainbow Dash I sped around her in a circle again charging for an attack

"Shadow Construct: Hunting Wolf Pack!"

Wolves of the darkest black formed inside the circle and lunged at her. Though she managed to fend off most of them one managed to get through and slashed her before she could take it out. I wished I could take off these power restraints. I hated being on the losing side of a fight but the lights weren't green heck they weren't even red! I was beginning to tire out so I figured I had better try to end this now. Using my speed I zigzagged up to her and rammed into her side. I then proceeded to shove her to a safe spot outside Ponyville. With the last of my strength I flew up into the air and after taking note of all the residents of Ponyville that had gathered to watch I started to set up my ace in the hole. Using my horn I drew a circle above myself *A/N: Picture a ring of electricity but pure black* then in the center formed a concentrated ball of shadow energy *A/N: Again think electricity but pure black* it continued to grow until it reached 500 times the size of a basketball. Nightmare prepared for the worst.

"ULTIMATE SHADOW CONSTRUCT!"

I reared my head back

"BRAHMASTRA!"

Then I flung it straight for her and it connected. I lowered myself to the ground and after the dust cleared I saw in the middle of a large crater Nightmare Moon lowering her still intact (but cracked) shield. I let out a defeated sigh with matching smile as I collapsed. Before everything faded I could hear her victorious laughter and her declaration of the eternal night, then… black.

_Me: Phew! Finished another chapter. This one goes out to Serpavia who was the first person to review the story and inspired me to write it… by threating to send his pet Jeff the Killer to kill me_

_Nar: Some people would say he'd be doing a service. Also why did you have to make me lose?!_

_Me: The plot that's why_

_Nar: *irritated sigh*_

_Me: Hey at least I tried to make you lose while showin' off awesome moves_

_Nar: Whatever_

_Me: Please Review everyone! But no threats please_


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony Chapter 3

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

I watched Shadow pass out as Nightmare vanished declaring the eternal night. I didn't want to just leave him there but I also had to get back to the library to try and find something to stop Nightmare. In the end my conscience won over my logic I levitated him on my back with my magic and sped off for the library with Spike following behind.

"Will he be OK Twilight?" Spike asked

"I'm not sure Spike" I replied turning my head to look at the black stallion "It looks like he just passed out"

"Where are his wings?" Spike questioned as we cleared a spot on a couch to lie him down once we arrived at the library.

"Huh?" I asked

"His wings aren't there anymore" Spike answered

Levitating him onto the cleared spot I noticed Spike was right. The wings every pony in Ponyville had seen him with were no longer on his back.

"So he's not an alicorn?" Spike questioned his eyes wide with surprise

"I guess not" I answered

I heard a thud and looking over I saw Spike had fallen fast asleep. Smiling softly I prepared a small bed and covered him with a blanket as I set him in it.

"You're still a baby dragon Spike" I said softly "Just rest up for now"

I turned the lights off as I left the room and began to franticly search for the book on the Elements of Harmony

"Elements, elements, elements…" I muttered as I tore books from the shelves "How am I supposed to defeat Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

Not even half a second later I was face to face with an angry Rainbow Dash

"And just what ARE the Elements of Harmony?!" she asked accusingly "And just how did you know about Nightmare Moon?! Are you a spy?!"

She was then yanked back by her tail by Applejack

"Simmer down Rainbow" she said while Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie walked in "She ain't a spy"

We all heard groaning nearby. Looking in the direction of the noise we saw Shadow Note beginning to wake up.

"Well if not her" Rainbow said "What about him?"

She flew over to where he was waking up

**Shadow Note's POV**

I heard muffled yelling as I slept and it caused me to wake up. When I opened my eyes I was graced with the lovely sight of an angry Rainbow Dash.

I smirked

"I must say" I said jokingly "The only thing better than waking up from a good dream is waking up from a good dream to a cute face"

She blushed so faint one would not be able to see it unless one was close to her face. Thankfully I was. Shaking her head and regaining her composure she yelled to me

"Alright spill who are you and how did you know about Nightmare Moon?"

I stood up and met her glare with a look of neutrality

"Well my name is Shadow Note first off and as for how I knew it said so in a book that I had read once out of boredom"

Applejack walked up to her

"Now will ya calm down" she scolded her "None of this yelling and accusin' is gettin' use anywhere"

She turned back to Twilight

"However between the two of you both of y'all know what's goin' on" she said "Don't ya?"

Twilight then began an explanation after a moment of hesitation

"I read about the prediction of Nightmare's return same as Shadow, from what I've read the Elements of Harmony are the only way to stop her" she said then looked out a window at the moon "But I don't know what they are, where to find them, or even what they do"

"The Elements of Harmony" we heard Pinkie say looking at the bookshelf "A Reference Guide"

Twilight knocked her out of the way as she charged over to where she was standing

"How did you find that?!" she asked

"It was under 'E'!" she said while happily bouncing past her

"…Oh" was Twilight's only response with a face that said 'Wow I'm dumb'

I however opted to laugh

Using her magic she pulled the book from the shelf and flipped to the correct page and began to read

"There are six Elements of Harmony but only five are known" she read "Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery, it is said the last known location of the five Elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters."

Throughout her reading I had been nursing a large bump on my head given to me by Applejack. After she had read about the castle however I could have sworn I saw something outside the window.

"It is located in what is now…" she gulped and everypony finished with her "THE EVERFREE FOREST?!"

"What's the Everfree Forest?" I asked

They all looked at me with incredulous expressions

"How have you NOT heard of the Everfree Forest?!" Rarity exclaimed

"It's a terrible place filled with terrifying creatures" Applejack explained

"It's said that those who venture in never come back out" Rainbow added

They all looked nervous but there seemed to be no other option.

"Terrible or not" Twilight said with a sigh and put back the book "That's where the Elements are"

After a fairly short trek out of Ponyville we came a very dreary looking forest which I could only assume by their nervous expressions was the Everfree Forest. To me it didn't seem that bad heck I'd seen Electron DAYDREAM scarier things than whatever we'd find in here. Pinkie being the overly happy goof she was seemed all ready to head in before Twilight stopped her.

"Look" she started "I appreciate the offer for help but I'd really rather do this on my own"

She didn't see it but I was giving her a kind of look that said 'Really?' I walked over to her and lightly knocked her on the head with my hoof. She looked at me questioningly

"Sorry Twi" I said "But like I told Spike earlier this is not a one pony job besides that I'd like another round with ol' Nightmare"

She was about to say something when Applejack cut her off

"He's right sugar cube" she said "We ain't lettin' any friend of ours go in alone"

She cringed at the word 'friend'

"We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple" she finished adjusting her hat

"Wait everypony!" Pinkie said and we all turned to her "What happened to your wings Shadow?"

I looked at my back and noticed she was right my wings must have faded when I passed out

"Oh yeah" Twilight said "I noticed that when Spike pointed it out to me"

"It's no big deal" I said "They were shadow constructs I always wanted to fly you see"

Charging energy I re-created my wings as if they were never gone

"And here we thought you were an alicorn" Rarity said

"Nope" I said "Just a winged unicorn"

"Um… excuse me?" Fluttershy said silently "I found this outside the town hall Shadow"

She handed me my hat

"Thanks Fluttershy!" I said putting it on "I was wondering what happened to it"

She smiled shyly

"Alright then everypony" I said re-forming my cape "Let's find us some Elements"

I started towards the forest when I formed a mischievous idea and turning back to Rainbow I smirked and said teasingly

"Unless you're afraid Rainbow"

She sputtered a bit then yelled defensively

"Me?! HA! I'm Ponyville's fastest flyer! No way am I scared!"

My smirk grew

"Well it's good that you're the fastest" I said nonchalantly "Perfect for when something jumps out and sends you flying off in the other direction screaming"

The others were snickering a bit while she just got angrier

"I'm not afraid of anything" she said heading towards the forest "Now let's go everypony"

With that we all started into the forest. I was keeping pace with Rainbow who was still angry about what I had said earlier

"Come on Rainbow" I started "When are you going to stop being mad?"

She turned her and kept walking

I sighed

"Look" I said in a serious tone "I'm sorry Dash I just wanted to poke fun at ya a little. Like how friends do"

She looked over at me and I flashed an apologetic smile. She smiled a little bit as well

"Well" she started "I guess I can stand a little friendly humor once in a while"

I was relieved she had forgiven me and we got to talking about our upcoming race until the ground suddenly gave out from under us. Rainbow, Fluttershy and I were fine due our wings but the others were in trouble. Quickly flying down Rainbow caught Pinkie and Fluttershy got Rarity while I got Applejack but Twilight was now hanging off the edge of the cliff. Applejack freed herself from my grip and went to help Twilight. She told Twilight to trust her and let go of her hooves which she did after some hesitation then Dash, Fluttershy and I swooped in and caught her. Pushing on we encountered several other problems like and angry manticore who Fluttershy helped by pulling out a thorn, then a water dragon who had half of his mustache cut off which Rarity had replaced with her tail. Then a bunch of the trees became freaky and demented to which Pinkie started to sing and laugh the freakiness away I had to admit her laughter is contagious. Now we were being blocked by more trees that literally moved themselves into our paths no matter how we tried to move around them

"This is getting mildly irritating" I said with an irritated eye twitch "So let's send a message"

Constructing a sword I tried to hack a tree in two but it dodged I swung at more and still no dice. Then I noticed something they didn't just dodge but seemed to dance away from my swings with perfect grace. After I had dissipated my sword the lead tree took two braches like arms then it spun the ends of each around each other then extended one towards me *A/N this is a way of asking someone to dance in ballet but in this context it is used as a challenge*

I smirked

"Alright" I said putting my hoof in its branch-hand *A/N this gesture is used as a form of accepting the offer* "Prepare to fall into MY rhythm"

*A/N for this part play the song Nightcore – Sugar*

We stood opposite each other then as the song began to build up to the first chorus I began to slowly raise up on my hind hooves and threw off my cape. When the chorus kicked in I formed two blades on each of my front hooves and lept forward. With each beat I leaped, slashed, spun back and forth with the trees feebly trying to dodge. During the male vocals I switched the blades to my hind hooves and began to breakdance extending the blades to reach the trees that tried to back up. Then when the male vocals began to solo I repeated my earlier tactics only matched to the quick pace. I dropped back down to all fours as the song faded and turned back to the six ponies who had stunned expressions on their faces

"What" I asked "You look as though you have never seen the art of Dancing Combat"

We moved on until we found the ruins where the Elements were said to be held. Twilight raced ahead and once again almost fell of the cliff if Rainbow hadn't have saved her

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today" she asked rhetorically

"Seriously" I commented

After some delay *A/N if you've seen the show you know what happens* Rainbow came back with the bridge fixed. We entered the ruins and found only five of the Elements Twilight had an idea to acquire the final so we all left the ruins so she could concentrate however soon after we left we had heard something happen inside but when we arrived back she was gone. Rarity had noticed a light in a nearby tower so we all rushed in but only to find Twilight surrounded by pieces of the Elements and Nightmare Moon laughing victoriously. We all felt defeated but I knew that I had to convince them to never give up. Giving one of my best motivational monologues I had reminded everypony that without each of their strengths we would have never made it this far *A/N sorry if it seems like I'm half-assing things but bear in mind that it is now three minutes past midnight right now*. Then as the spark of hope was re-ignited in their eyes something happened with the Element fragments. They had begun to orbit around all but Twilight and myself which is when Twilight realized that they were the embodiments for the Elements. The fragments then formed into necklaces which were shaped like their Cutie Marks. Suddenly the sixth Element; Magic then appeared but instead of forming a necklace it became a tiara with Twilight's Cutie Mark. Focusing the power of the Elements a brilliant rainbow was blasted at Nightmare and I had figured everything had finally ended.

Of course fate always has to get in one last laugh.

Nightmare had deflected the whole thing with a shield of dark energy. She began laughing evilly

"Did you really think I would have prepared for such a thing?!" she exclaimed before laughing again "I had created this shield during my imprisonment to defend against the powers of the Elements"

This mare was as stubborn as a mule and it was pissing me off. I tried to think of a plan but we couldn't get past that shield and even my strongest attack at 25% power had only cracked it. When even I had begun to lose hope I heard a familiar voice call out in my head *Looks like you could use some help*

"Electron?" I murmured

All of a sudden I felt more powerful not at full power but stronger than I was. *Check your restraints Shadow* I did and found the red light was on. I was at 50%! I looked up at Nightmare with a smile that said 'I'm not done yet'

"Girls" I said to them "Stand back and get ready to blast her again"

"What are you going to do?" asked Twilight

"I'm going to show you more of my true power" I responded

Using my horn I began to draw a large circle in front of me

"This again?" Nightmare asked "It didn't work last time and it won't this time either"

I smirked

"It's not like last time" I responded

With that I drew another circle inside the circle. With that I planted my hind hooves so hard into the floor it made dents. I began charging energy into the center of the two circles

"TRUE ULTIMATE SHADOW CONSTRUCT!"

The sphere grew as I charged more power

"PERFECT!"

The sphere reached its maximum size

"BRAHMASTRA!"

I fired all the energy into a single and ultra-powerful beam of pure shadow energy Nightmare had tried to use her shield to block it but the shield was slowly cracking. Finally when all the energy was spent her shield stood for a few seconds then dissipated into dust. Following suit the girls then unleashed the Elements and finally Nightmare moon was defeated. We had all passed out for a while after that but when we all came to we all breathed a sigh of relief. Then as the sun rose an alicorn with a coat of the purest white and a mane of pink, blue, and green appeared. Princess Celestia I assume.

The others had bowed before her except Twilight who had rushed up and embraced her. When she looked over at me I too did a small bow as to not seem rude. After some reconciling with Princess Luna who had been freed from the prison that was Nightmare Moon we all returned to Ponyville where we were praised as heroes. The Princess had ordered Twilight to stay in Ponyville so that she could be with her friends. This made me think of something if I was going to stay in this universe I too would need a place to stay but I had none. I was thinking of a plan when the Princess walked up to me.

"You seem off in the distance young stallion" she said

"Well you see Princess Celestia" I started "I have been a drifter for most of my life but it's a lonely kinda life so I figured that I should finally settle down and thought that here might be a good place"

"But you're worried that there are no more places for you to live in" she deduced

"Exactly" I said

She thought a moment

"Perhaps one of your friends would offer you a place to stay" she suggested

"That's a good idea" I responded as I looked over to the Mane Six "And I think I know which one"

I walked over to the six and re-explained my situation of course they were happy to help out.

"Who were you thinking of staying with?" Twilight asked

"I was thinking Rainbow Dash" I responded

Though Dash didn't jump at the idea she did agree eventually and I was glad

"Well I guess we're house-mates" I said "I look forward to living with you-"

I leaned in and whispered in her ear

"Dash-ie!" enunciating each syllable

She flushed with both embarrassment and anger

"Don't call me that!" she yelled as she began to chase me around with everypony laughing at our antics.

You know something ElectronDemon? This universe ain't as bad as I thought.

_Me: WHOO! Three chapters (not counting opener) done!_

_Nar: And over 3,000 words too_

_Me: Yep and don't worry despite what the last sentence might make it sound like this thing isn't done yet_

_Nar: Joy._

_Me: Come on ya gotta admit I did pretty well this time_

_Nar: I guess_

_Me: Well anyway keep on Reviewing Serpavia and any of the other 200-some people who have read this story BUT HAVE YET TO REVIEW I love hearing about what you all think of my work so PLEASE let me know because I stay up 'till *checks time* 1:18 in the morning to finish this on the weekends so please review_

_Nar: That didn't sound needy at all_

_Me: Shut up before I stick you in The Littlest Pet Shop universe_

_Nar: Shutting up now_

_Me: Good now then GOOD BYE AND GOOD NIGHT!_


End file.
